


Gold

by schoolboyblue



Category: Castlevania
Genre: Alucard gets slipped something, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Drugged Sex, Eating out, Explicit Consent, Fingering, Hotel Sex, M/M, Trevor’s stubble, dont worry Trevor beats his ass, mild exhibitionism if you squint, trevor eats ass, trevor is nothing if not a gentleman, vampires conviently don’t need lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboyblue/pseuds/schoolboyblue
Summary: Alucard has a reaction when a creepy old man slips a drug into his drink, Trevor follows orders.Sypha totally hears them.-“I need- Trevor I need.” He arched off the bed and gasped, begging for anything from the Belmont. His golden hair framed his face and his fangs glinted. Beautiful.
Relationships: Adrian Tepes/ Trevor Belmont, Alucard/ Trevor Belmont
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry just started watching Castelvania and these boys Pretty

Trevor never thought he’d find himself here, in front of a very naked and sprawled out Alucard, blond hair laid all across his pillowcase and panting. They’d just been drinking, they hadn’t even spoken much down at the bar. This had never really happened to Trevor before, sure boys have gotten handsy after too much mead but never this open and visibly wet, letting moans fall off their pretty lips. A blush rode down the vampires neck, his nipples and cock pink. Trevor shouldn’t have looked. 

“I need- Trevor I need.” He arched off the bed and gasped, begging for anything from the Belmont. His golden hair framed his face and his fangs glinted. Beautiful.

“I didn’t know Vampires got like this.” Trevor commented, glad for the couple tankards of beer currently calming his nerves. Alucard writhed and let a hand graze over his cock. Ok, he was bold. Trevor was a little stunned, unable to move. His tip was literally glistening with precome. 

“It’s- fuck I don’t know, I usually don’t but someone might’ve slipped me something.” The words cut through Trevor like a knife. Slipped him something? Drugged? Fuck. He sounded scared. Weirdly turned on scared. A pang of guilt shot through Trevor, he shouldn’t tease the boy. His hand gripped his whip instinctively. 

“Who did this to you?” He breathed, blood draining from his face and knuckles. He would kill them. How dare they sully Alucard like this. He was a warrior, for fucks sake. How dare they reduce him like this? 

“Probably the old man eyeing me up at the bar.” Alucard blushed and wound thin pale fingers around his neck. “It’s ok, I think I know what it is” He squeezed his thighs together and moaned. Trevor just stood and stared, unable to process what he was seeing. Alucard was beautiful but now was absolutely not the time to drink it in. 

“Are you ok?” Trevor’s grip on the whip loosened but he was still ready to defend the tiny waif vampire writhing on his bed. 

“Yes I-“ he stopped himself momentarily before making eye contact with Trevor. He nodded, understanding. There had been an old man in a long coat watching them, Trevor had brushed it off and assumed it was a villager pissed at the Belmonts. Alucard had left for the restroom, maybe he’d slipped something in his drink then? Trevor had thought he was doing a good job drink watching, though he hadn’t been particularly worried. 

“To be perfectly honest I take these recreationally sometimes.” He admitted, smoothing down Trevor’s worry. “Just could you- help me through it?” He looked up with pleading eyes. Lashes heavy and panting with lust. Trevor hesitated. 

“You can say no, you don’t have to.” Alucard started to shy away and grabbed for a sheet to cover himself. 

“I’m not saying no.” Trevor said slowly and moved the sheet away from Alucard with meaning. “Just first- are you sure this is ok? You’re under the influence of something, I don’t know if you can consent.” He ran the back of his knuckles up Alucard’s inner thigh, clearly already desperate for a certain course of action tonight, but he could put his needs aside for his friend. The vampire nearly keened and tried to buck his hips up into something. 

“Trevor I’m begging you, we can talk more in the morning but I need this.” He said in a whisper and the decent bit of alcohol running Trevor’s system hummed with agreement. 

“Alright, dear. Lay back.” He commanded and watched Alucard drop his top half back into the bed. He was gorgeous and /so/ eager to be touched. He sighed when Trevor’s lips connected with his upper thigh, sucking lightly. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop.” Trevor kissed again before he moved up to murmur against Alucard’s neck. He knew the vampire could pin him down and have a good chance of taking him out at any moment but it made him feel better to check in. Alucard just nodded and bucked his hips up into Trevor’s waiting hand.

“Good boy.” Trevor praised and a light moan fell from Alucard’s lips. Fuck, he loved that. He always tried to act the leader but the praise was making his cock strain even harder against his stomach. A small pool of precome was forming. 

“Tell me what you want.” Trevor requested, giving Alucard’s cock a few pumps and running the back of his hand over his chest. Alucard leaned into it. 

“Fuck me, fill me up, hurt me I don’t care, I want your co-“ Trevor hushed him with a finger against his lips. 

“Slow down, I will in time. What first?” Alucard nearly vibrated with lust and nervous energy against Trevor’s hand. The drug was likely a stimulant as well. 

“I- I want fingers.” He almost sobbed, Trevor pushed his hair behind his ear for him. 

“Yes dear, just lay on your front for me.” Trevor said soothingly, fully settled into his low and commanding top voice. Alucard easily flipped over to his front, pale ass on display. Trevor ran a gentle hand over the smooth cleft and experimentally dipped two fingers down to run over his hole. 

“Trevor please.” Alucard gasped. “I don’t even need lube, just spitting should be fine.” Trevor shot him a look he couldn’t see with his flushed face buried in the pillow. He would find lube, inns like this usually kept a spare bottle in the bedside drawer. Ironically next to the Bible. 

“Patience. I’m going to eat you out.” Trevor bent down to kiss along a plush cheek before guiding Alucard’s hips further up on the bed so he had room to lay down on his front. Alucard whined when Trevor spread him open with strong thumbs. 

He leaned down and licked a wet stripe across Alucard and the vampire moaned. He traced the circle of muscle and pushed in with his tongue, loving how it made Alucard squirm underneath him. 

“Fuck,” the blond let out in a breath and pushed back against Trevor’s face, his stubble tickling the sides of his thighs.

“This good?” Trevor asked gruffly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Alucard’s hole. 

“Yes, more please.” Alucard was already starting to sound wrecked. Trevor hummed and went down on him again, his time focusing attention to working his jaw and properly eating out the twink. Alucard gasped and moaned in a manner he would almost definitely deny in the morning, not that Trevor would mention it. That wasn’t very good one night stand etiquette. Suddenly a hand flew to Trevor’s hair, not pulled but just shaking and anchoring him there. Trevor plunged a tongue in yet again. 

“Fingers, Trevor please fingers.” Alucard sobbed and whined when Trevor pulled away and got up. 

“I’m getting lube.” He busied himself with feeling around for the little bottle usually in the top drawer. Fuck. They were out. 

“I don’t need-“ Alucard started. 

“Shut up, I’m not fingering you dry.” Trevor cut him off. 

“I’m not-“ Alucard sighed. “I get wet, you know.” He rolled onto his front, stroking his dick. Trevor paused. 

“Wait, like a girl?” He questioned. Alucard shrugged. Strands of golden hair fell over his shoulders. 

“Sort of.” He reasoned, he hadn’t been with many human girls. Trevor nodded and pushed Alucard back over into his front and experimentally dipped a finger in. Alucard was right, he was tight and wet. 

“Oh” Trevor gasped, his cock jumping in his pants. Shit that was embarrassing. He slowly pushed a second finger in and pumped them in tandem. Alucard moaned and buried his face in his elbow. Pretty boy. He made obscene slick sounds and soft gasps of Trevor’s name,and it was a little flattering that he wasn’t pretending Trevor was someone else. He cried out when Trevor brushed against his prostate. Trevor kept at it. Alucard sobbed, clearly overstimulated but loving it. 

“Trevor?” He looked up, tears leaking down his face. “You can say no I just-“ Trevor pushed in again, hard, and rubbed at the bundle of nerves taking him apart. “Fuck. Fuck me. Please.” He whined. 

“Thought you’d never ask, pretty boy.” Trevor freed himself from his pants and undergarments, just pushing them out of the way enough so he could grip his cock and slap it lightly across Alucard’s ass. 

“Give it to me.” He said into the pillow and shivered when Trevor smacked his ass with his hand this time, leaving a bright red mark. He lined up and pushed in, slowly but firmly and groaned when he bottomed out. 

“You’re tight.” He whispered in Alucard’s ear, the blond gave an affirming hum and pushed up against Trevor’s hips. 

“You’re big.” Alucard chuckled and swore when Trevor pulled out and roughly shoved back in. He really laid the compliments on thick while he was getting fucked, Trevor would remember that. 

He picked up the pace and Alucard let out a particularly loud cry. 

Trevor grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back. “Sypha is in the next room and has most definitely heard you already” he growled in his ear. “But you can at least pretend I’m not fucking you in here, for her sake.” He finished his chastising with a light bite to Alucard’s ear. 

“I don’t care,” he gasped over the sound of Trevor’s hips connecting with his. “Let her talk.” He reached a hand up and buried it in the hair at the back of Trevor’s head. 

“No dignity with this one, huh?” He kissed at Alucard’s cheek before untangled the hand in his hair and pushing up, gripping Alucard’s hips tightly and fucking in. 

“Shut up” Alucard snarled and whined when Trevor got just the right angle to rub against his prostate whenever he pulled out. Alucard lifted a leg to press against Trevor’s back, stilling him. “How dare you insult when I’m letting you fuck me.” He clenched and moaned. 

“I’m beginning to think you like it.” Trevor gave a couple short stuttering thrusts. He pulled out and stroked himself slowly. “On your back, I want to see you.” Alucard huffed but flipped over, revealing a sizable wet stain against the sheets. They’d have to strip the bed for the poor housekeeper. 

Trevor lined up again and pushed in, this time letting Alucard loop a leg around his waist. He was blushing and his eyelashes were wet and heavy with tears. Fuck he was beautiful. Trevor held hard eye contact and rolled his hips forward and back. 

“You look nice like this, peaceful.” Trevor commented. Alucard just moaned in the back of his throat and let his head fall back again. Trevor reaches a tentative hand towards Alucard’s neck, remembering the gentle self choking from earlier. “Can I-?” He asked after light placing a hand around the delicate pale throat. 

“Please.” Alucard breathed and tried desperately to use his leg to guide Trevor into fucking him harder. Trevor took the hint and sped back up while slowly putting weight on the hand around Alucard’s neck. The vampire gasped and looped his hands around Trevor’s, not trying to pry the hand off but enjoying the pressure and urging him on. Trevor fucked him deep and hard, the unused hand quickly pumping Alucard’s cock. 

“I might- I’m gonna-“ Alucard wheezed through his restricted breathing and his core flexed and trembled. Trevor just nodded and lessened the pressure, still fucking in and jerking Alucard’s cock. He spilled over Trevor’s knuckles and onto his stomach. He was shaking and red and chanting Trevor’s name. 

Trevor gently pulled out and grabbed an undershirt to wipe off Alucard’s stomach before he caught the vampire swiping a finger through the cum and sucking it into his mouth. Trevor thought it was pretty hot but scrunched up his nose anyways. 

“Gross.” He said beside himself and threw a shirt at Alucard’s chest. 

“Oh please.” Alucard laughed and breathed heavily, recovering from his orgasm. Trevor for a second feared he would come to and regret everything, shout at Trevor until he left and force him to sleep on Sypha’s floor. He burned red at the thought of looking at Sypha right now. The walls were paper thin, she knew what was happening. Then he sat up and quashed Trevor’s fears. 

“You didn’t cum, do you want me to suck you off?” Alucard asked tiredly, pushing ringlets of sweaty blond hair out of the way. 

“Yeah, please.” Trevor nodded and climbed onto the bed when Alucard motioned him over. 

Without a word Alucard pressed his lips against Trevor’s, a shy hand cupping his scruffy jaw. Trevor melted into the sweet motion and yearned for more when Alucard pulled back. 

“What was that about?” Trevor asked quietly, knowing that even though they’d just had sex, this was an unspoken next step. 

“Felt like it.” Alucard said, he looked tired and sated. Trevor leaned in for another kiss before Alucard pulled away and took his cock into his mouth. He moaned and let a hand fall into Alucard’s hair, taking just a few minutes to spill down Alucard’s throat. 

They slept next to each other that night, both tired and satisfied and a little too shy to cuddle up next to the other. Trevor’s bones felt heavy but more relaxed than they’d been in the last year easily. Alucard rested quietly, having no real need for sleep as he was a vampire but basking in the afterglow and watching Trevor. 

They’d deal with Sypha, and more demons, and probably an annoyed innkeeper in the morning. 

-

The next day Trevor hunted down the old man and beat him nearly to death in the alleyway behind the bar. No one tried to stop him.


	2. Gold- art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some art by the author!

[Pretty boy Alucard ](https://twitter.com/pilaris001/status/1251328273323352066?s=21)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any canon non compliance, just had to get this out of my system. Horny brain said You Gotta Write This.


End file.
